It Was Nothing More Than a Little Bit of Fun
by DRACOS
Summary: Boys think that if they have power, they can get any and every girl they want. Draco and Sebastian(new guy) sets out to ruin young girls' lives just for a little bit of fun, to add a little bit of sparkle to their free time.
1. Default Chapter

.:: It Was Nothing More Than A Little Bit Of Fun ::.  
  
By Dracos  
  
Summary: Boys think that if they're rich, they can get any and every girl they want. Draco Malfoy and Sebastian Hewitt (new guy) set out to ruin young girls' lives, just for a little bit of fun to add a little bit of sparkle to their free time .::. It's disgusting, it's immature but then again, it's only a :DRACOS: fanfic.  
  
Warning: This fanfiction includes adult themes, course language, and sex reference.  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
Harry and the gang are back at Hogwarts for their seventh time.  
  
Chapter One - The Introduction  
  
  
  
Hogwarts Express  
  
"Ron, pass me some of that." Harry demanded, pointing to a large bowl of wizard's crackers.  
  
"No, you pass me some of that!" Ron growled, counting the remainder of his savings.  
  
"Guys! What's with you and eating. I've told you over a million times! Too much lollies and junk food makes-."  
  
"-our teeth rot. We know, Hermione, but I desperately need some of those salted nuts and some of those raspberry jelly beans, otherwise I'll starve to death and I won't be able to protect you the evil Malfoy!" Ron wailed, his cute boyish face twisted into a frown, which sent Hermione into fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh alright. But don't you guys try to tear each other apart again, just because one of you doesn't pass the nuts that the other wanted."  
  
"That's not a problem. Hey, Hermione, pass me some of those delicious mince pies, will ya?" Harry grinned mischievously, his emerald green eyes sparkling.  
  
Hermione shook her head helplessly and reached for Mrs. Weasley's box of homemade bakeries by the carriage doors. At the same time, the doors slid open with a swish, sending her stumbling forward, landing face flat onto a pair of black shoes. Or should I say, a pair of extra shiny laced- up shoes, with a silver serpent at the tip of it.  
  
"Oh, get off me, you filthy mudblood."  
  
"I wouldn't hate you that much if you would stop calling me names!" Hermione roared, picking herself up and spinning her head to face the smirking Slytherin.  
  
"Oh, what a surprise. I see that our little slut here has transformed into a defensive whore, but what a shame, the face is still re-vol-ting." Draco said aloud for everyone to hear, but in return, only the Slytherins laughed.  
  
"Malfoy, if you would shut up for one minute, your father could have a better reputation." Harry hissed.  
  
"Don't you ever make fun of my family. Just keep in mind that I have someone and you don't." Draco snapped back nastily, spinning around but was blocked by two unfamiliar students, one girl, one boy. The girl was stunningly attractive with long wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes, a typical Swedish beauty. She was tall and slender, her long legs showed beneath her school skirt. Ron snorted aloud, whispering to Harry.  
  
"Looks like there's another little sex goddess for Pansy Parkinson's slut club."  
  
"Yeah, and another one for Malfoy's sex god association." Harry whispered back, eyeing the boy in distaste.  
  
But much to the boys' opposite, Hermione looked up at the boy with dreamy eyes. *God, he's SOO gorgeous!! Brown hair, hazel eyes, my fa-vour-ite!!*  
  
"Hi, my name's Sebastian Hewitt and this is my sister, Sarah Hewitt. We are new." Sebastian's introduction broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, Sebastian." Hermione whispered, blushing from under her now wavy brown hair.  
  
"Hey-."  
  
"Sebastian, you don't want to make friends with mudblood Granger, I can help you on that." Draco interrupted, extending one hand. Sebastian took it in relieve, sending a frown over at Hermione.  
  
"Oh my god! Those three BELONG together!" Ron whispered again.  
  
"Yeah, it would be right if they were put in the same house as Malfoy." Harry replied, not knowing that one of his best friends was going to change her perspective on Slytherin.  
  
  
  
  
  
AT DINNER, AFTER THE SORTING RITUAL  
  
"Harry, look. Malfoy kept looking at us. Do you think he's gay?" Ron asked, his expression serious.  
  
"Ron, he doesn't have time for boys yet, 'cos he hasn't finished up the girls." Harry told his friend in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, you're right but he will soon."  
  
"And anyway, he's staring at Sarah Hewitt next to you." Harry added.  
  
@  
  
"She's hot, isn't she?" Draco said to Sebastian across the table who snorted.  
  
"She's my twin sister, mate. But yeah, she's not bad."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, buddy. Hey, how about some fun tonight." Draco's eyes lit up.  
  
"What? You have some suggestions?"  
  
"Yep. You know that girl over there?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"She's pretty good and the one next to her is too...."  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
A/N: If you still don't know what houses Sebastian and Sarah are in from the clues, Sarah is in Gryffindor and Sebastian is in Slytherin. Don't worry, there's going to be romance. And I've forgot to mention that it's a DM:HG fanfic. 


	2. Bad Boys, Bad Consequences

CHAPTER 2 - Bad Boys, Bad Consequences  
  
  
  
"Hey! Get out!" Draco demanded roughly, ripping the silver-green blanket away from the girl's clutched hands.  
  
"YOU PROMISED! YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULDN'T TREAT ME LIKE YOU'VE TREATED THEM! YOU PROMISED!" Tania Lint screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "YOU LIE! YOU FUCKING LIAR!"  
  
"Tania, Malfoy's don't NEED to lie and anyway, I don't even recall saying anything to you, bitch. Afterall, you WERE the one who wanted to hurl me into bed and now look, I've done you a HUGE favor. But to tell you the truth, I DO reckon that you've got the better end of the deal." Draco said, whistling, throwing the girl's uniform carelessly onto her lap.  
  
"DON'T PLAY WITH ME MALFOY! I CAN TELL ON YOU! I CAN GET YOU EXPELLED!" Tania hissed, refusing to leave.  
  
"Yeah, and like anyone's going to believe you. What are you going to say? Draco Malfoy fucking fucked me 'cos I let him. But he didn't force me and I bloody enjoyed it. However, I do insist that he needs to be expelled." He mocked, swinging his tie over his shoulders. "And that's never going to happen."  
  
"You are no man. You're merely a FUCKING, PATHETIC BEAST! I'LL GET YOU BACK!"  
  
"And like I bloody care!" Draco yelled after her as she slammed his bedroom door shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa, Hufflepuff beauty is not in a good mood today." Ron commented as Tania Diane Lint, the Hufflepuff prefect made her way into the hall for breakfast.  
  
"And I have ab-so-lute-ly NO idea why." Hermione said, flopping beside Ron.  
  
"Oh no, not again! Malfoy?" Harry sighed in helpless disgust.  
  
"If it's not him, who else?" Hermione replied, buttering her sesame bread roll.  
  
"What about pretty boy Basty? He's pretty HOT!" Ron squeaked playfully, making Harry roar with laughter.  
  
"He's not like that. I think he has potential!" Hermione smiled proudly to herself as she said those words.  
  
"P-potens-al?" Harry spat, while slapping Ron's back to stop him from choking to death.  
  
"Yep! Did you see the way he concentrates in class?" Hermione whispered breathlessly. "-and the way he walks, talks? So. per-fect."  
  
"You guys should really learn from him."  
  
"Ok, what have you done with our strictly lesbo Hermione." Ron said aloud, turning a few curious faces.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione blushed furiously, mouthing 'I'm no lesbo'.  
  
"That's gross!"  
  
"Not as gross as you. 'The way he walks, talks. SO P-E-R-F-E-C-T!'. Man! Are you THAT obsessed?" the red head asked.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Hermione said angrily, stuffing the rest of the roll in her mouth and walked out.  
  
@@@  
  
/ Stupid bitch! How could she fall for my bastard of a brother! He's nothing but a user! /  
  
Sarah Hewitt gingerly placed her cutlery onto her barely touched plate and too walked out of the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sarah. You're early." Hermione greeted the new student, getting out her books ready for potions.  
  
"No, I don't take potions, Hermione. I came here to tell you something."  
  
"Oh? What?" Hermione raised her brown eyes from her notes.  
  
"It's about my brother, Sebastian." Sarah began, settling herself behind a desk.  
  
"You heard? Stupid Ron! Don't believe him. I am SO not gay!"  
  
"Uh, no. I came to tell you that Sebastian is not worth falling for. Believe me, I've spent 17 years with him, I know."  
  
"Oh. I believe that I can handle my love life, Sarah. I'm sorry, but it's really none of your business." Hermione told the girl. Sarah shrugged.  
  
"Just trying to help. If you seriously don't believe me, take a look at your friend's little sister."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded but Sarah was gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
A/N: Four reviews over night, thankyou all reviewers! I hope you review again. I just love HG/DM combinations! I mean, a good story always includes an evil character. And in this case it has TWO evil BUT sexy characters!!! I'm writing the third chapter now, I'll posted tomorrow. (probably) 


	3. The Unexpected

CHAPTER THREE - The Unexpected  
  
  
  
"GINNY! OPEN UP!" Hermione shouted, slamming the door with her fist.  
  
"GINNY! OPEN THE FREAKIN' DOOR!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Guys, shush!" Harry hissed. "Ginny? Are you alright? Come on, girl, open up."  
  
"GO AWAY!" a voice from inside protested. "Can't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"GIN-"  
  
"Ron! Leave her to be." Hermione said, seizing her friend's arms. "Sweetie, if you need anyone to talk to, call me, ok?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"`Mione? Wake up. It's Ginny."  
  
"Gin.?" Hermione yawned, sitting up on her bed quickly. "Ginny, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to show Ron that I don't need him by my side anymore. but that's not what I've came to tell you." Ginny smiled weakly. "`Mione, I think I'm in love." "OH MY GOD! You're not joking?" "Of course not!" "Congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed. "That Sarah didn't even know what she was talking about!" "That snobby girl warned you about me?" "Yeah, saying that I should keep a close eye on you." Ginny snorted aloud. "I think I can take care of myself! And anyway, he meant every word he said." "That's what I told her. Anyway, who's the lucky guy?" Hermione leaned forward, winking mischievously. "I thought you knew but now I see that you don't, I'll keep you in suspense." "Oh, come on!" "Well, fine. Hermione, I think I'm in love with Sebastian!"  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: don't worry readers, the story doesn't end with Hermione going for Draco instead of Sebastian. it's more complicated than that! REVIEW! And I'm sorry that this chappie is too short. 


	4. Emotion Uproars

CHAPTER FOUR - Emotion Uproars  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
  
"Ginny! He's a SLY-THE-RIN!" Ron bellowed, attracting the attention of the whole Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Ron, you know what? I don't need your fucking opinion! He's a Slytherin, so what! What matters, is that I'm happy and for ALL these years, you've been taking that away from me-"  
  
"That's because I'm your brother! I'm just trying to protect you-"  
  
"You call yourself MY brother? I call you a SELFISH SON OF A BITCH!" Ginny yelled, brushing away the angry tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I don't need YOU to protect me every second of my life. I am capable of taking care of myself. I have WINGS, Ron. I have WINGS."  
  
"I don't care! You're so NOT taking another step near that Hewitt shit!" Ron screeched, not aware that her sister was unclasping a necklace from her neck.  
  
"Remember that day of my birthday when you bought me this necklace?" Ginny held up the chain. "You could hardly afford it but you bought it for me anyway. It was one of the happiest day of my life 'cos you, Ron, YOU, said that you would do anything, absolutely ANYTHING in the world for me, even if it meant not to eat for a whole week." Ginny chuckled softly at the memory, but her eyes were soon filled with hard determination. "Well Ron. I want one. one thing from you. one thing. It's not to get out of my life. It's to please, accept the way of life and people around you. But until then, get the hell away from me."  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You believe in me, right? You stand by me, right?"  
  
"Sweetie, of course I do."  
  
"Oh, thankyou Hermione!" Ginny cried out in relief, hugging her friend gratefully.  
  
"Well, see ya!"  
  
"Bye." Hermione whispered softly. "I'll always be on your side." And she continued her way along the lake, blowing away her envy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, Sarah." Hermione waved, her eyes following the girl as she made her way to the most remote part of the library.  
  
"Sarah! I said hey!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So. how are you?"  
  
"None of your business." Sarah answered shortly, opening her book and started to read.  
  
"Oh, ok." Hermione replied, a bit taken back. The two did not exchange another word until Sarah stood up and walked over.  
  
"I told you to get that girl away from my brother."  
  
Hermione, a little startled, answered, "Excuse me?"  
  
"My brother. I told you and your friend to stay away from him. Why didn't you listen to me?"  
  
"I believe that's none of your--."  
  
"It IS my business! Every time a girl gets hurt because of him, I get looked down upon. I get looked down upon as the fucking slutty twin sister of Sebastian Landen Hewitt. But does he care? NO. He doesn't care about ANYTHING!"  
  
"Well, you're wrong on this one, Sarah! He cares! He cares for my friend. They're in love and nothing that you're going to say is going to change these facts!"  
  
The Swedish girl laughed out to herself. "Facts? Those ain't facts!? HERE are the facts: Sebastian is a selfish, careless, self-obsessed--"  
  
"-fucking useless bastard who takes advantage of young girls? Seriously Sarah, what do you have against me?"  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::  
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEASE 'cos I'm a little bit disappointed on the number of reviews even though it's a new story. 


	5. How It Began

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was another typical Hogwarts school day. A lot of hearts were broken, lot's were recovered but some were yet to be broken, or shall I say, squashed. *hahaha* Sorry, this isn't suppose to be a silly remark, it's just a little hint about the future chapters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
:: :: :: :: CHAPTER FIVE - How It Began :: :: :: ::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Students rushed from corridors to corridors, rooms to rooms, all reaching for their own destination. Draco Malfoy was one of them, but his destination was a certain girl he was planning to capture no matter what, and by the look in his silver-blue eyes, he has done this more often than insulting. So in other words, whatever he wants, he gets, and that has always been in everybody's mind.  
  
  
  
:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::  
  
  
  
"Good morning, lady. My. You look good today." Draco whispered into Sarah's ears, his breath barely on her neck.  
  
"Oh hi, Drake." Sarah greeted, fluttering her eyelashes. He thought he saw a hint of annoyance at first but all was forgotten when she placed her lips next to his ear.  
  
"You don't look bad yourself!" she whispered back. His plan was going well.  
  
"OH NO!" Sarah suddenly burst out. "I need to get to class now! I'm sorry, Draco. You see I have heaps of studying to do for potions. I'm not like you." She rolled her eyes. Perfect, he thought.  
  
"How about coming to my dorm tonight? I'll help you on your work and we might have some fun too." Draco added, licking his lips.  
  
"Oh alright." Giggles. "See ya after dinner!" Sarah wriggled her fingers as the boy ran of the other way.  
  
"Bye. Don't forget. I'll be waiting for you." He called, before turning around the corner.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy, you're a genius. Hard bit done, and fun awaiting tonight. But little does the blond Slytherin know that, the moment he lost sight of Sarah Hewitt, she turned completely upside down.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Idiot." Sarah muttered to herself, wiping the fake smile off her own face, and replacing it with triumph.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you're in for a NASTY surprise."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Isn't that Malfoy and Hewitt? What are they do---- Oh my god. This is sick! Fucking Malfoy's up to it again. But Hewitt? Isn't she a bit too ---- Oh! I guess not. hmm. this is in-ter-est-ing. You're in for heavy gossip, Harry!  
  
Ronald Weasley took a last glance at the two and continued his way to DADA, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know. This chapter IS pretty short so that's why I'm posting the next chappie this afternoon.  
  
To Sex & Diamond: I guess I made Ginny and Hermione a little too gullible, but to think of it, most girls are like that. Neways, a huge T-H- A-N-X for reviewing!!!  
  
XtremeGirl: I've thought through your suggestion and I've decided to put your idea into the plot. Thankyou for reviewing!!!  
  
*THANX* for all the other guys. 


	6. 180° Turn From Fake to Reality

CHAPTER SIX -- 180° Turn From Fake To Reality  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whatever, he wants, he gets, and that had always been in everybody's mind. Everything is always within his reach, no matter how hard and how far he needs to stretch for his fingers to touch and get hold of it. That is unless.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
WALKING TO CLASS *~*~*  
  
The day was so far fresh and pleasant for Harry, when suddenly, a certain familiar voice broke the tranquility. The day made a complete 360° turn, when that certain voice changed my total knowledge on a certain girl-boy relationship as Ron had told me.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK *~*~*  
  
~*~*~ "Oh my god, Harry! The most unlikely girl in Hogwarts has fallen for Draco Malfoy!" Ronald Weasley babbled, catching his breath from the long run in order to break the latest gossip to his best friend.  
  
"Hermione has fallen for M-Malfoy?" Harry cried out in shock, dropping his jaw in awe.  
  
"Harry! We've been through this! Hermione wasn't an option!" Ron reminded, recalling their conversation last night. "It's Sarah Hewitt who has fallen for Malfoy!"  
  
"Sarah Hewitt? Sarah Hewitt!?" Harry exclaimed, jaw still hanging there. "Isn't she a bit too b-bitch?"  
  
"That came across my mind too but she was grinning from ear to ear during their conversation, a total topsy-turvy from her usual bossy, arrogant self." *~*~*  
  
END OF FLASHBACK ~*~*~  
  
  
  
Well, from what I'm hearing now, the grinning-from-ear-to-ear side turned anti clockwise, back to the usual bossy, arrogant self PLUS vicious.  
  
"No one treats a Malfoy like a toy, Sarah Hewitt, you monstrous bitch!" that was Malfoy, typical, catching people's attention along the corridor.  
  
"Like what? What in the gods name did I do?" Sarah rolled her eyes, typical.  
  
"You st---st--- you know perfectly well what you did!" He's hiding something, it's obvious.  
  
"I stood you up, so what?"  
  
  
  
# CRASH #  
  
  
  
# THUNDER #  
  
  
  
# BOOM #  
  
  
  
# IMMENCE CHATTER #  
  
  
  
# SHARP PIERCING SILVER-BLUE GLARE #  
  
  
  
# IMMEDIATE SHUT UPS #  
  
  
  
The girl's eyeballs nearly tipped out of their sockets, well, Lavenda's were already hanging there (dangerous position). Seamus gawked. Dean gawked. Even Neville gawked (normally he would finally work out the true meaning of a joke when everybody else has already gone home). I didn't gawk, I only choked on my apple core, from breakfast. No one bothered looking at me, as they were busying themselves watching Malfoy's mouth opening and closing. All was stationary when eventually, quivering but controlled words protruded from his lips.  
  
"I'll get you back. I'll get you back, real bad." were the last words. I mean, they WERE the last words before Hermione announced aloud, clapping her hands together in triumph.  
  
"It's time someone taught him a nice big lesson. Good on you, Sarah!" That's weird, I thought she hated her guts.  
  
Harry shook his head, as if to erase his current thoughts and walked to Divination.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today, history made its way back to when it was know to all Hogwart's students that 'Draco Malfoy IS irresistable", and wiped out everything that was ever said about it because just a few minutes ago, a certain seventh year girl had that broke that belief forever. But who know, 'things' might change for the better.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok. If you haven't realize from this chapter and the last, I'm now starting each chappie with a little hint about the plot or just little things to do with a particular character. It's only the first paragraph. Thankyou for all the reviews. Keep commenting!! Don't worry, the DM/HG part is coming soon, real soon. I just need to make some things clear for you, readers, so the plot makes sense. Just bear with me for a little while. 


End file.
